Sheen Juarerra Estevez
Sheen Juarerra "Loco" Estevez is one of Jimmy's best friends in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and the main character of the series Planet Sheen. Overview Appearance In The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Sheen has peach skin. He wears a turquoise Ultra Lord T shirt and black pants. He has short black hair that is usually spiked and is usually shown wearing a pair of turquoise-and-white hi-top Converse All-Stars and always wears a pair of red or purple Ultra Lord underwear. Despite being related to the man who invented spray-on eyebrows (as stated in Beach Party Mummy), Sheen has eyebrows, nor a chin. In Planet Sheen, Sheen doesn't wear his trademark Ultra Lord t-shirt. (Although he did wear his normal clothes throughout the first episode.) Instead, he wears a sea green jacket (with a Zeenu insignia on his right chest), blue pants, blue boots, and a black belt with a silver buckle. Sheen's eyes are normally brown but in some episodes, there are mistakes. For example, in The Fairly OddParents ''special, his eyes turn indigo, and in the next non-crossover episode, his eyes are black. Personality Sheen isn't the brightest person in the world. Sheen is obsessed with the Ultra Lord action hero. He collects all the Ultra Lord action figures, cards, and quotes him daily. Relationships Libby Folfax Sheen has a major crush on Libby, who constantly rejects him. The relationship develops throughout the show. In fact, it is hinted even in some of the earlier episodes, though it first becomes a more major plot twist after Sheen was exposed to Jimmy's love potion in ''Love Potion 976/J. Then during the Sheen vs. Yoo-Yee battle in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, she even calls her Ultra Lord-loving friend her boyfriend, encouraging him to fight back and turn the tables for him. Aseefa In Planet Sheen, he has a new romantic interest: A blue alien named Aseefa. However, it is unknown whether it's just a crush or Sheen actually has a relationship with her. Yoo-Yee While Yoo-Yee is a Jimmy Neutron villain, he's more of Sheen's enemy than Jimmy's. The reason is in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, during a dance at Lindbergh Elementary School one night, some ninjas kidnap Libby, the love of Sheen's life on orders of Yoo-Yee himself! Moreover, the reason he commanded Libby's abduction is to lure Sheen into a battle just because the former wants to replace the latter as the Shangri-Llama Chosen One. Obviously, anyone who messes with Sheen's darling female friend, Yoo-Yee included, really gets on Sheen's bad side much more than those who make fun of Ultra Lord. This is because Ultra Lord is fictional, but in Jimmy's universe, Libby is real. Biography Planet Sheen Sheen is a turbocharged, hyperactive child with an attention span of 0.4 seconds. His best friend back home is a boy genius Jimmy Neutron. He's got a passion for life, TV, guacamole, and a superhero called Ultra Lord. He isn't the best student, but what he lacks in common sense and focus, he makes up for it by displaying curiosity and loads of energy. One day, disobeying Jimmy's specific instructions ("Sheen, Do Not Touch This Rocket!"), Sheen touches a rocket and goes flying into deep space. He lands on a strange planet called Zeenu, where the grand leader thinks that Sheen is destined to bring peace, prosperity, and eternal joy. After the Emperor promotes Sheen to be his number one Royal Advisor, Sheen gets to do virtually whatever he likes, such as battling man-eating creatures and throwing wild parties. Even when the villain Dorkus tries to destroy him, Sheen's crazy ways almost always save the day. On the end of a few early episodes of Planet Sheen, Sheen writes a message to his grandmother in his starlog. All of the messages make no sense, but they sum up everything that happened in the following episode. He doesn't seem at all worried about whether he'll get back to Earth or not. However, since his future self has been seen in "The Tomorrow Boys", it can be implied that Sheen eventually made it back to Earth. Though it is possible that even though the evil dictator future is gone, the future they thought they were heading doesn't exist and so it is possible that Sheen made a new future by himself on Zeenu and will not get back to Earth. According to Carl Wheezer's podcast takeover on "Talkin' Toons Podcast" by Rob Paulsen, Sheen has come back to earth, but he is now in a juvenile detention center. However, all three of them are still friends. Other Appearances Unknown at time of typing. Power Unknown at time of typing. Statistics Tier: 10-C | 9-B Key: Base | Vibrating Lad Destructive Capacity: Range: Speed: Lifting Strength: Class H | Class H Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Average Intelligence: Low | Low Techniques and Abilities Sheen is a profecient dance battler. Inventory None Forms Vibrating Lad Sheen gains the power of superhuman speed, and "Low bladder control." He can most likely breach the sound barrier. He is a parody of The Flash with an identical costume. His powers result from sitting in a vibrating massage chair seat, and at the same time needing to use the bathroom while passing through the Van Patten Belt. Feats Unknown at time of typing. Weaknesses * Ignorant Voice Actors and Actresses * English dub: Jeff Garcia Battles Unknown at time of typing. List of Characters Killed by the character None Trivia * Sheen's name is a parody of the Sheen family of actors, whose real last name is Estévez. The most notable members of the family are Ramón "Martin Sheen" Estévez and his sons Carlos "Charlie Sheen" Estévez and Emilio Estevez. * Although never seen in the show, Sheen does at one point mention having a little sister. * It was hinted that Sheen is the creator of The Ultra Lord Website in Sheen's Brain. * He is considered the brawn of the group. * Sheen is shown to know Kung Fu. * Sheen thinks that Ultra Lord is the "Father of our country and the creator of the whole planet." * Sheen thinks that the speech that starts with "Four Score and Seven years ago" is when Ultra Lord beat Megalon (an unseen villain) at Chess. * Sheen also thinks that the first national capital located was on a planet where Ultra Lord goes on vacation. * Sheen thinks that the Liberty Bell got its crack by a dragon that thought it was a hat and it was too small. * He is the main character in the Jimmy Neutron spin off, Planet Sheen. * In Planet Sheen the person Sheen mostly mentions is Uncle Miguel, who has wacky teeth, likes milkshakes, and can hold multiple things with his nose hairs. * When Sheen gets excited, his eyes often become cross-eyed and can look in two separate directions. * Sheen and his friends Jimmy and Carl are the only three persons appearing in all of the episodes. * In the first Planet Sheen episode, the animals in Sheen's dream are Otis the cow and Pig the pig from "Back at the Barnyard." * It's stated in ''Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion ''that Sheen has been held back twice, which means he is possibly 2 years older than Carl and Jimmy. * It is said in Planet Sheen that he runs and screams a lot. * Sheen has two differently colored eyes, one brown and one green, though this seems to change randomly. * It was stated in Hippocratic Oaf of Planet Sheen that the three things Sheen wants (or wanted) to be when he grows up is a pickle farmer, a merman, and a doctor. * Before Sheen was created by Nickelodeon, Nick was supposed to be in his place. * It was hinted in "Beach Party Mummy" by Libby that Sheen takes medication, which suggests that he may have bipolar disorder or another mental condition. ** This, however, can be said that Libby didn't really know that Sheen takes medication and she only said that to mock Sheen but he took it seriously. * On the Planet Sheen Wiki, it is said that Sheen is 10 years old, even though he's actually 13. * It's revealed in Lady Sings the News that he's addicted to candy. * Sheen never mentions Ultra Lord in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen due to the fact that Libby Folfax is more important to him at the time. * Sheen is also a word meaning: Brightness (synonym). Category:Males Category:Lead Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Idiot Heroes Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Primates Category:Characters Category:Characters by Alignment